Malicious individuals may seek to disrupt the ability of a business to communicate with customers. One of the ways malicious individuals attack businesses is through a distributed denial of service (DDOS) attack. A DDOS attack occurs when a large number of compromised systems attempt to flood the communications network of a business, thereby preventing legitimate users from accessing the network.
Many users interact with businesses and other institutions using client devices. Custom applications have been created specifically for use on client devices. In general, client devices communicate with businesses using a channel that is separate from traditional internet traffic.